Rivalry love
by Trixie0503
Summary: Walt's Disney Academy and DreamWorks Academy has been at each other's necks since forever. What happens when two certain students accidentally fell in love, will their love blossom or wilt?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa  
>"Go Disney you're the best, kick those Moonies in their ass!" The cheerleaders or Disney princesses as we like to call, cheered, including me. Just another football game between Walt's Disney university and DreamWorks university.<p>

We have alot in common. Both schools provide education for elementary, high school and university. Walt's Disney is called, W.D.E. W.D.H. and W.D.U. DreamWorks is called, D.W.E. D.W.H. and D.W.U. I'm nineteen and in W.D.U. My sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel are sixteen and in W.D.H.

Anyway, unfortunately, our butts got kicked by a whistle from the referee. Some dude from DreamWorks just scored. Anna buried her head in her pom pom while Rapunzel groaned loudly. As for me, I just look at the two with a sad smile. "Cheer up, there's always next year."

"And the winners are, DreamWorks university! Congratulations!" The emcee said. The last scorer went on stage to receive the trophy and it's...Jack Frost? How can I not notice that shock of white hair when he scored? Okay, I wasn't paying attention to the game anyways.

"I'm going back to our dorm, Elsa? Ya're driving." My dorm mate Merida said, while making the wind blow slightly stronger telling us she a little angry.

"Coming." I responded. We walked to my snow white convertible, Anna and Rapunzel groaning all the way there.  
>"Stuff a sock in it!" Merida said when she finally had enough of those two.<br>"I can't believe they got the trophy three years in a row." Anna groaned, a little flame spark up at her feet. I quickly blast an icy shot at it.  
>"It sucks." Rapunzel agreed.<p>

"Holy cheese!" The three gasped at my language. I barely ever use those words.  
>"Say it again!" Anna said holding out her phone. A flower of excitement blossom at Rapunzel's feet.<br>"I left my bag at the stadium." They groaned. Mostly because their followers on instagram just went bye-bye and they'll have to wait in the sun when I go fetch my car keys, unless Rapunzel grows a tree out of nowhere.

You probably already guessed it out. Yes, we have powers and we're proud. Merida has the power to control the wind, my cousin Rapunzel has healing hair that glows when she sings and the power to control plants. My dearest sister and I have exact opposite powers, she controls lava and fire while I control ice and snow. The whole school knows we have powers so nobody will freak out unless they're newbies.

I rushed to my seat at the stadium and let out a sigh of relief when I spotted my pale blue single strap bag still there. I quickly grabbed it and rushed to the entrance. I crashed into someone right around the corner and landed flat on my butt. Whoever he is, he's strong. "I'm so-" The stranger stopped for some reason.

I looked up and my ice blue eyes locked with a pair of warm blue eyes. That mop of messy white hair, that pale skin, it's him. He didn't move, he just stared at me. It's not the first time some guy has been hypnotized by my beauty, but I never expected DreamWorks's bad boy heartthrob and mega playboy to be one of them.

I coughed and he struck back to reality like a comet. "Um, I'm sorry, here." He gave me a hand but I ignored it. I got up and walked passed him. He jumped to my front and blocked my way. "Um, hi, the name's Jack Frost." He held out a hand. I ignored it once more and walked passed him. "Hey, princess, you haven't told me your name yet!" He yelled after me.

I completely ignored him and walked to my car, which, as excepted, has a huge tree beside it. "Punzie!" The three girls looked up.  
>"Finally, start the car." My little sister groaned.<br>"I thought you liked the heat." I said getting into the car.  
>"Just shut up and drive." Anna said as the trio squeeze into the back seat. "And we're meeting Kristoff and Flynn at Frozen." She reminded me.<p>

Jack  
>I was just walking back from the bathroom when I accidently bumped into someone around the corner. "I'm so-" I was struck dumb by the figure.<p>

Platinum blonde hair tied into a side braid slung over her shoulder, decorated with snowflake pins that almost look real. Big, beautiful, ice blue eyes look into mine and pale skin that shimmered under the light. Her orbs look like endless pools of blue. It's like she has me under a hypnotic spell, I can't force myself to rip my eyes away from hers.

She coughed and the spell was lifted. "Um, I'm sorry, here." I gave her a hand but she ignored it. She got up and walked passed me. I rushed in front of her, blocking her way. No, I wasn't going to let the sexiest girl I've met just walk away like that. "Um, hi, the name's Jack Frost." I held out a hand.

I noticed the "Go Disney" cheerleading uniform she was wearing. She's a Disney princess. She ignored me once again and walked passed me. "Hey, princess, you haven't told me your name yet!" I yelled after her.

She completely and utterly ignored me and disappeared around the corner. I walked back to the group where Bunny, his cousin Tooth, Tooth's younger brother Sandy, Hiccup, yes, that's his real name, and Hiccup's younger sister Astrid rushed to my side right after they spotted me, giving me pats on the back, congratulating me and so on.

"Let's celebrate at Frozen!" Hiccup suggested. The group shouted "yeah" in unison. Soon, everyone packed into their own cars and drove away. Hiccup sat in shotgun while I started my white SUV.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of my head. "Hey Hic, you still friends with that Mousey, Merida?"  
>"I know her, not exactly friends, why?"<br>"I need to find a name of a girl."  
>"Who?"<br>"Platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, a Disney princess and has a white convertible." I just happened to see her in the car, I didn't stalk her or anything.

"You sure care about her, you even know what car she uses."  
>"I just happened to see her in her car when I started my car, okay?" I noticed frost forming at the steering wheel.<br>"You're nervous." Hiccup pointed at the frost. The frost thawed when I blushed red.

"We're here." I said pulling into the parking lot. Me and Hiccup walked to the building and the group was already there, and another grumpy looking group.

"Moonies." A golden blonde girl said.  
>"Ugh, Mousey." Bunny groaned while he sat down. A girl with golden hair came to take our order. Her name tag says "Cinderella".<br>"Um, aren't you a..." Astrid started.  
>"Disney princess?" Hiccup finished.<br>"Oh no, no fighting here, my boss hates that." She warned.  
>"We won't." I answered.<p>

After we place our order, we started talking about the football game, well, mostly about me. Then a ding, our number is called. I went up to the counter to pay for it. I carried the tray filled with cups of ice cream carefully back to the table but bump into someone on the way.

It's her. I managed to save the ice cream on the tray, well, most of them. One cup tilted over and dump itself on her cheerleading uniform. She was so startled the tray on her hands dropped to the ground. She looked at me and shoot me an icy glare. This is a bad start.

Elsa  
>"It sucks so bad." Flynn groaned while sitting down at a round table.<br>"Tell me about it." Kristoff agreed.  
>"Cheer up, there's always next year." I repeated.<br>"I'm going to beat the hell out of those Moonies in the archery competition." Merida said.

A group walked in and caught our attention. "Moonies." Rapunzel said in disguise.  
>"Ugh, Mousey." We hear Bunny said.<br>"Chill out Mer." I said as the trees outside shake violently. Eventually, Cinderella came to take our order. "Hi Cindy."  
>"Hi Els, your order?"<p>

After we took our order, we started on lifting the boys' spirits up. *Ding* "Is that our number?" I asked Rapunzel who shook her head. *Ding* "Is that our number?" I asked again. Rapunzel nodded.

I headed towards the counter, paid for the icy treats and walked back to the table. Someone far too familiar bumped into me and a cup of ice cream fell onto my cheerleading uniform. I was so shocked I dropped the tray I was holding. I glared daggers at him.

"I'm so sorry, again, I'll buy you guys another, my treat." Jack answered obviously having a nervous breakdown. I said nothing when my hotheaded sister rushed to my side, literally hotheaded.  
>"You Mooney, do you think it's funny?" A flame broke out on top of her head.<p>

Quickly, I put my hand on top of her head and extinguished the fire. "It's fine, I'll go clean myself up while you guys order, again." I answered coldly. Even from a mile away, you can see perfectly clear that I am not fine.

After trying to remove the green minty substance from my uniform, I walked out failing to. I noticed Jack sitting at my spot talking to the group. I walked to him. "Mind if you move out of the way?" I said.  
>"I'm trying to explain here, it was an accident."<p>

"Your mint flavored ice cream is all over me, ME."  
>"So? I told you I'll pay." He obviously doesn't get it.<br>"Let's move." I said as the whole table spring up and headed for Flynn's and my cars.

Jack  
>Why does she have to say me twice? I know I dumped it on her but what's the big deal? If I dumped it on someone else it'll still be the same. "Dude," Hiccup came to my side. "Do you realize what and who you just said and pissed off?"<p>

"Um, I think her name is Elsa?"  
>"No dude," Hiccup face palm himself. "That's Elsa Winters." I gave him a confused look. "The Snow Queen?" I still stare at him with confusion written all over my face. "You seriously don't know her?" I shook my head.<p>

Hiccup sighed. "She's Elsa Winters aka the Snow Queen, also known as Queen of Disney, the top student in W.D.U, has earn the championship title in every winter sports except hockey."

"I can't believe you don't know her mate." Bunny said.  
>"You know her too?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, she kicked Tooth's butt in figure skating last year." Astrid said.  
>"It's like when you offended her, you offended the whole W.D.U." Tooth said.<br>"Oh god." I said face palming myself.  
>"The Mousey are going to glare at you even when you're on the street." Astrid said.<p>

"Nevermind, let's eat the-" I was shocked when all the ice cream is emptied by Sandy. "Sandy!" Sandy turned around with a nervous smile on his face.  
>"You ate all the ice cream?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded slowly. "Sandy!"<br>"Oh common mate!" Bunny complained.

"I gotta get home, you okay with Bunny's car?" I asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. I slid into the seat and started the car. I was obviously going to find more about this mysterious girl. Her eyes were filed with secrets and her voice was another mystery, and I'm going to crack it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa  
>I was still fuming from the ice cream accident. The front of the car is covered in frost while in the back Anna is keeping Merida warm and Rapunzel is with Flynn and Kristoff. "Elsa, chill out." Anna said.<br>"Ugh, how dare he?" I half shouted.  
>"That's his problem, can ya take a deep breath and cool down?" Merida said.<p>

Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. The frost started to melt and the temperature raised. Anna stopped using her powers and Merida let out a sigh of relief. "Thank ya."  
>"Anna, we're here." I said stopping in front of Anna's dorm.<br>"Bye." Anna waved to us before shutting the door.

The day went by in a daze, soon, it was dinner time. Me and the gang are at our favorite pizza place called Pizza Palace. I kept chanting in my head "Please don't let him be there. Please don't let him be there." over and over again before I push open the door.

I opened the door, and there he is. I groaned while the gang sat down at a table. The Moonies didn't look our way, and hope they haven't noticed us because it'll be a whole lot awkward. I sandwich myself between Anna and Rapunzel who sat next to their boyfriends.

They were all talking about the trip to Hawaii during the upcoming summer vacation. Our parents booked a trip for the six of us, the two of my parents, and four 'mystery people' my mom knows. They're probably all adults.

"Hey Els," Anna said. "Do you want to go to 'Surfs Up' before the trip for some bikinis?"  
>"I like my one piece thank you very much." I responded.<br>"Common, you might meet some hot boys there." Rapunzel said.  
>"I am not interested in dating this second, but ask me when I congratulate."<p>

"Food's here!" Kristoff said breaking the conversation. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"  
>"No." I said scooping a slice onto my plate.<p>

Jack  
>"Jack? You okay?" Hiccup, my dorm mate asked. "You've been quiet ever since we got back from the ice cream place."<br>"I'm fine, we're going to the Pizza Palace, right?"  
>"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower."<p>

I took a shower and put on a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I pull on a pair of sky blue sneakers and headed to my car. After Hiccup and Astrid got into my car I drove off.

I pull up on the parking lot and walked into the building. We seated ourselves and ordered. The food came surprisingly slow. A group walked in and I glanced at them. It wasn't the group that caught my eye, it was the girl leading them. They sat down just close enough for me to hear, ordered and talked about a trip to Hawaii I think.

"Hey Els," I have got to remember that nickname. "Do you want to go to 'Surfs Up' before the trip for some bikinis?" Anna, who Hiccup said was Elsa's sister, said. I wander how Elsa would look in a bikini?

"I like my one piece thank you very much." Elsa answered.  
>"Common, you might meet some hot boys there." Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel said. Oh god, please don't let her meet any boy that's hotter than me, which aren't alot by the way.<br>"I am not interested in dating this second, but ask me when I congratulate."

"Food's here!" Hiccup shouted. "Dig in." I scoop up a slice and took a bite out of it. I glanced at Elsa, she's using a fork and knife and nipping at her piece of crust. She's so mannerism it's like she's royalty or something.

"Frost, you okay?" Astrid said snapping her fingers in front of me.  
>"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."<br>"You had that stupid grin on your face." Hiccup said.  
>"Just lost in thought."<br>"That's it, Jack, come with me." Hiccup said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the boys' bathroom.

"What?" I asked.  
>"You're hitting on, the Snow Queen? The Queen of Disney? Are you serious?" I froze.<br>"What? Who said I was hitting on her?"  
>"Do I need your sister to slap some sense into you?"<br>"She's only sixteen and you're already messing with her brain."

"She's in D.W.H. too, she will freak out if she hears this." Yap, my sister is in DreamWorks High.  
>"So? There's no rule saying I can't date a Mousey."<br>"Ah ha! You confessed!" Hiccup said throwing a fist in the air.  
>"So what? She hates me already because of that stupid ice cream accident."<p>

"You were too busy checking her out just now to focus on your food."  
>"I didn't."<br>"You were listening to their conversation about bikinis."  
>"Did not!"<br>"Did too!"

Our argument was cut short by a couple of voices. "Are we interrupting something?" A blonde who I assume is Anna's boyfriend, spoke out.  
>"Do you think we should leave?" The guy with jet black hair who is Rapunzel's boyfriend said in a loud whispering voice.<br>"We were just leaving." I said brushing pass them.

Elsa  
>I just saw Hiccup drag Jack into the boys' bathroom. After a while, Kristoff and Flynn said they wanted to go to the bathroom. A few seconds after they went in, Jack came out with a sulky looking expression with Hiccup tailing behind him.<p>

"What's up with the winter spirit?" Rapunzel asked.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Jack Frost, they say he loves winter and something else the Moonies didn't want anyone to know, all I know is his code name in school is the winter spirit just like yours is the Snow Queen." Rapunzel explained.

"Maybe it's the white hair." Anna said.  
>"I don't think that's something to hide." I conclude.<br>"I don't know, just guessing." Anna replied.  
>"Pretty weird, he probably dyed it." Merida said.<br>"I agree with Mer." Anna said.  
>"Don't judge a book by it's cover Mer." I said. Then I slammed my hand on my mouth. What did I just say?<p>

They stared at me with eyes widen in shock. "Aww, you do care." A voice sounded behind me.  
>"Shoo Moonie, I'll crack yar head if ya touch Elsa." Merida threatened.<p>

"So, you want to know why they call me the winter spirit?" Jack said trying to place a hand on my shoulder. I saw a spark on Anna's head, and the door slightly opened from Merida's wind. I couldn't take this, an icicle sprang up from the ground and stopped only inches away from Jack's throat.

"That's why they call me the Snow Queen." I said coldly. Anna raised her hands to increase the temperature and thaw the icicle and frost. Once the icicle melted, Jack's eyes replaced shock with excitement.  
>"Hic, tell me I'm not dreaming." Jack said smiling. Hiccup responded Jack by pinching him. "Ow! I'm not dreaming."<p>

"What? Too shocked to even sass me?" I responded.  
>"No- well, yes- but- I- you- just look!" He hold up his hand and form a snowflake. It danced between his fingers until it slowly melted away.<p>

My mouth slightly opened, then I close it. Hiccup is a master of illusions, he always makes a haunted house every Halloween. It's so good even Mousey go. "Nice try Hic." Everyone else seems to know where I was going and their faces have a 'nice try' look.  
>"What? You think I made this?" Hiccup asked.<br>"You're a master of illusions, you're probably using a projector or something."  
>"You might be the only one who isn't scared by my haunted house but this is real."<p>

I snapped my fingers and pointed towards the door. Flynn paid the bill and the group walked out.

Jack  
>My jaw just went numb. She didn't believe me, she thinks it's a stupid trick from Hiccup. "Jack?"<br>She rejected me.  
>"Jack?"<br>Why does she have to be so sexy?  
>"Jack!" Hiccup shook me furiously with his hands on my shoulders.<br>"Whaaaat?"  
>"You've been staring at the door for quite some time now."<br>"Oh." I replied shortly as I sat down to finish my slice.

After dinner, we went back to our dorm and hit the hay. Hiccup was out cold right after his head touched the pillow, but me? Pretty much the opposite. I toss and turn in bed until midnight but I'm still wide awake. I decided to go for a stroll outside of school.

I wander aimlessly walked down the road, until I heard a scream. I followed the scream and found myself at an alleyway. What I saw just made me widen my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack  
>My eyes widen in shock as two figures stood in front of me. One was unmistakable Elsa, her clothes were ripped into shreds and she was pinned against the wall by someone I'm far too familiar with.<p>

A tall slender man with pale grey skin, black hair and golden eyes wearing all black was pinning Elsa to the wall. One of his hand reached down her jeans while the other reached up into her shirt and he was kissing her forcefully. Pitch Black.

Frost spread across the whole alleyway but no icicle. I can see tears rolling down Elsa's cheeks while she struggle to break free. I feel anger building inside of me. Without thinking nor hesitating, I launched towards Pitch and gave him a punch in the guts.

He stumbled back and looked surprised. "You!" He shouted angrily while holding on to his stomach.  
>"Yes me, do you have a problem with that?" I made an icicle sprang up from the ground and stopped inches away from his neck just like how Elsa did it. He gave me a look and ran away.<p>

Elsa was still standing against the wall, scared stiff. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer. Actually she didn't have a chance to answered, her eyes flattered close and she fell. I quickly caught her and carried her with my hands behind her knees and back.

I thought as I walk back to school. If I take her back I might get shoot with an arrow through my head by Merida and I don't even know where her dorm is. If I go back to my dorm probably no one will see us but I have no place for her to sleep except- what are you thinking Jackson? You can't take advantage of an unconscious girl! But what choice do I have?

I walked back to my dorm, kneeled down and put her head in my lap to fish out my keys from my pocket. I unlocked the door and carried her to my room beside Hiccup's. I gently lay her down on the bed and took off her shoes before crawling in with her.

Elsa  
>I kept tossing and turning on my bed. I can't seem to get Jack's face out of my head. His surprisingly stunning and gorgeous face. I give up. I'll just go for a walk out of school, it's not like I'm not familiar with the place.<p>

I got up and wandered aimlessly down the road. I sense someone, or something watching me. I snapped my head around but found nothing. I walked for a few blocks with this creepy feeling like I'm being watched.

I walked passed a dark and creepy alleyway, when I saw a tall and slender figure in the darkness. Under curiosity, I slowly walked towards the figure. "Hello? Is someone there?"

A pair of golden eyes shone in the darkness. "Who are you? I asked. "Show yourself."  
>"I am," The figure ran towards me and pinned me to the wall. "your worst nightmare." He whispered into my ear.<p>

Before I knew it, he was ripping my clothes into shreds and kissing me forcefully. I tried to conjure up an icicle but I was too shocked to do anything. All I can do is struggle. His hand reached down my jeans and the other crawled up my shirt, I let out a scream.

A force pushed, or punched the man off me. I looked up and saw an angry Jack holding his fist. He hold his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. "You!" The black man shouted angrily while holding his stomach.

"Yes me, do you have a problem?" He made an icicle sprang up from the ground just inches away from the man's neck. The man gave him a look and stormed off. "Are you okay?" He asked. No I wasn't, I just got rapped. But I didn't say anything, actually I didn't have a chance. My knees trembled and everything vanished from my vision.

I can feel myself being lifted up. I brain is screaming at me right now, telling my eyes to open but they refuse to. My body was pull against something soft by gravity. I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes flattered open by the alarm clock built in my head set six in the morning. Something seems wrong about my room. Then it hit me square in the gut, this isn't my room. My eyes darted around the room until it landed on a shock of white hair. My eyes widen as I let out a shriek.

Jack was woken up by my ear pitching scream. "Huh, what?" Jack mumbled still half asleep.  
>"Why am I here?" I demanded. "And why am I in bed with you?"<br>"Oh, you're awake." Jack said. "Don't you remember anything from last night?" Last night? I demanded my brain to think but it hurts so much I just groaned.

Jack seems to notice this. "You were rapped by Pitch Black in an alleyway, I hopped in and saved you but you fainted of fright, I don't know where your dorm is and I can't let you sleep on the couch." He explained. It came flowing back to me. The black figure.  
>"Um, thanks."<br>"Hey, no prob-" He stopped and, strangely, stared at me, specifically, my body and not my face.

I follow his gaze and remembered Pitch ripped my clothes. It was showing my pale blue bra and black panty. I quickly grabbed the blanket and pull it towards my chest. "Um, I better get you some clothes." He said scrambling off the bed and out the door. I sworn I heard someone scream from the room next to this one.

After a few minutes, he returned with a pair of long brown pants and a green jacket both my size. "T-Thanks." I said grabbing the clothes. "You have clothes my size?"  
>"No, these are Hiccup's." I managed to hold back a giggle. He walked into the bathroom with a towel while I put on the boy clothing over my regular clothes.<p>

He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his bare chest exposed. I blushed pink and turned my back on him. "I don't mind if you look." I heard him say. I peek out from the corner of my eye and he was drying his hair with the towel. I quickly snapped my head back. "Caught red handed." Jack said, most probably, smirking.

"S-Shut up." I stammered.  
>"Like I said, I don't mind if you look." He repeated.<br>"But I do." I mumbled under my breath.  
>"You want to."<br>"Do not."  
>"Do too."<br>"Are you even dressing yourself?"  
>"I'm done."<p>

I let out a sigh of relief and turned around. Then I mentally face palmed myself, he wasn't dressed completely, he was barely dressed, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. The smirk on his face only widen when he saw my tomato red cheeks. "Really Jack?"  
>"Yap."<p>

I got up and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm out."  
>"Oh no you're not." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to himself. I tense at his touch but he didn't noticed. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Now you can go."<p>

I froze. Did he just...? "Are you alright?" Jack asked. I nodded and headed for the door. I saw Hiccup behind the dining room table. When he saw me he dropped the slice of bread he was holding.  
>"Um, hi?"<br>"I can't believe him." Hiccup said.  
>"Um, funny question, does Pitch go to school here?"<br>"Yeah."

"I need to talk to the principal."  
>"Why?" Jack said walking out of his room. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans.<br>"Cause..." I wasn't planning on answering his question. He seems to know what I'm talking about and shut up. "I need someone to lead me to the principal's office."

"Just ask Jack, the principal is his uncle." Hiccup said.  
>"You just don't want the school gossiping about you walking side by side with the Snow Queen." Jack snapped back.<br>"Duh!"  
>"Well, neither do I!" I feel like a knife just sliced through my chest.<p>

"Just give me directions and I'll walk there by myself."  
>"Common." Jack said grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the dorm.<br>"Didn't you just said you don't want Moonies seeing you walk side by side with the Snow Queen?"  
>"I didn't mean it." He said a little too quickly. "Besides, the principal's office isn't that far and it's only half past six. The only persons I know that wake up this early is Hiccup and-"<br>"Bro?"

A girl about Anna's age with warm hazelnut hair and chocolate brown eyes walked towards us. Jack quickly pull on the hood on my jacket and put an arm on my shoulder. "What cha doing?" The girl asked.  
>"Hey Emmy, just going for a walk with Hiccup." Jack answered. I guess I'm supposed to be Hiccup.<br>"Cool, I'm heading towards Uncle North's office." We gulped. This cannot end well.

"Well, um..." Jack look at me, asking me permission to tell her. I nodded. "Can we tell you something? You can't tell anyone else."  
>"What? You slept with another girl?" Emmy elbowed me with a smirk on her face. I didn't say anything. "This is bad isn't it? Normally Hiccup would have said something sarcastic by now."<p>

Jack looked around to make sure nobody is watching. Then he slightly pull away my hoodie. "Hi." I said with a nervous smile.

His sister's eyes widen. "No. Way."  
>"Don't scream." Jack said.<br>"You're Elsa, the Queen of Disney." She whispered.  
>"And I need to speak with your uncle." I continued.<br>"Why?"  
>"We'll fill you in on the way." Jack answered.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack  
>We told Emmy on the way to the office about how Elsa got- um, let's skip that. Mostly I did the talking, Elsa didn't say much. Then we reached an office that has a sign on the door that says "Principal's office" with mistletoe and snowflakes all over it. Emmy smirk at the sight of the mistletoe. I groaned and pushed the door opened. I saw Uncle North behind his desk as cheery as ever. "Hi uncle." I said.<br>"Good morning, Jack, Emmy and-who is this?" North asked.

"I'm Elsa, from Walt's Disney University." Elsa answered.  
>"Do you come with a challenging letter or something?" North asked.<br>"I need to speak with you about...a student." Elsa's voice shivered as she refused to say Pitch's name.  
>"Please, who?"<br>"Pitch Black." I whispered only loud enough for me and North to hear.  
>"What happened?" He demanded.<p>

I explained the whole situation to North while Emmy comfort Elsa. After I'm done, North nodded in understanding. "Go back to your dorm Elsa, I'll handle things from here." North assured her. Elsa nodded and walked out of the door with me and Emmy tailing behind her.

I walked her to the gate. "Thanks Jack." She said at the gate.  
>"For what?"<br>"For rescuing me, not ditching me and not taking advantage of an unconscious girl." She answered. "Bye." She kissed her palm and blew me a kiss in the form of a snowflake. The snowflake landed on my lips and melted away as she walked into the campus.

Did she just...? Man, she could kill me like that. I walked back to my dorm and found Hiccup watching TV. "Welcome back Jack." Hiccup said eyes not leaving the TV.  
>"Hey..." I answered dreamily.<p>

Hiccup's head turned to me once I finished my sentence. "Oh no." He said shaking his head. "You did not."  
>"What?"<br>"You kissed her."  
>"No I didn't."<br>"You have that stupid grin on your face."  
>"Do not." I was already blushing red.<br>"Tell me the truth."  
>"Fine." I gave in.<p>

"Common, talk!"  
>"She blew me a kiss in the form of a snowflake and it landed here." I said pointing to my lips.<br>"I can't believe you!"  
>"What? It's not a real kiss, sort of." I mumbled the last part.<br>"Sort of? Before you know it you could be in bed with her!"  
>"Been there done that."<br>"What?" Hiccup screamed.  
>"Dude, that's the second time."<p>

"I-I had enough, I'm going to the arcade, you coming?"  
>"Nah, I'll be in bed."<br>"Okay, don't sneak out." He said before he closed the door. He has no idea.

Elsa  
>I walked back to my dorm and found Merida with bags under her eyes. "Mer, didn't you sleep?" I asked as I close the door.<br>"Where have ya been all night?" She shouted.  
>"Um, long story."<p>

"Explained, I can't sleep last night because of ya!"  
>"Well-" I stopped and my eyes widen of what I saw.<br>"What?" I pointed to the balcony with a trembling hand.

Outside the balcony was Jack floating in midair! "Oh my goodness gracious." I breath out.  
>"Hey, can you open this?" Jack asked behind the glass door. Both Merida and I was too shocked to do anything. "Elsa?"<br>"Oh, um." I snapped back to reality and unlocked the door.  
>"Nice place you have here." Jack said after he landed.<br>"Jack, how did you-"  
>"Fly? It's one of my many talents."<p>

"Seriously, how did ya do that?" Merida asked.  
>"It came with my ice powers." Jack answered.<br>"Then why are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"To see you, milady." He took my hand and place a kiss on it.<br>"For your information, I'm not yours." I said pulling my hand back.

"Elsa, keep stallin', I'll go get my bow and arrow." Merida whispered into my ear.  
>"I heard that you know." Jack said.<br>"Fine, what do ya want?" Merida asked.  
>"Haven't Elsa explained?"<br>"No." They both looked at me. Jack has a look of encouragement while Merida has confusion written all over her face.

I sighed. "Okay, last night, I can't sleep, so I..." After telling Merida the story, she turned red with anger.  
>"How dare that asshole! I'll kick his ass to the other side of the world!"<br>"The D.W.A. Principal is on the case." I assured her.  
>"You should get changed." Jack said blushing red.<br>"Why?" Merida asked. I turned my back on Jack and pull down the zipper. Merida nodded in agreement.

I ran into my room and changed into a sleeveless white shirt with a snowflake printed on and a pair of jeans. I pulled on some blue sneakers and threw the ripped clothes into the dustbin. When I walked out Jack and Merida were sitting on the couch, completely silenced. "What's going on?" I asked.

Jack  
>After Elsa ran into her room, Merida and I have an awkward silence between us. "So..." Merida said breaking the silence. "Where did she sleep?" I froze at the question. "Yo, Frost." She snapped her fingers in front of me.<br>"Well-um-she-uh-"  
>"Stop stammerin' like a girl and spit it out!"<p>

"With...me..."  
>"What?" Merida asked like she didn't hear clearly.<br>"She. Slept. With. Me."  
>"Are ya nuts?" She half shouted.<br>"I don't know where her dorm is and I can't let her sleep on the couch." I explained.  
>"Ya could have slept on the couch."<br>"Oh." I said face palming myself.

We stayed quiet until Elsa walked out of her room. "What's going on?"  
>"Nothing." I answered.<br>"O...kay." Elsa answered unsure. "Merida, can you please follow me to Principal Snow White's office?"  
>"Of course." Merida answered and shooting me a "stay away from her" look.<p>

"I'll let myself out." I said walking to the glass door.  
>"Wait!" Elsa said grabbing my hand. Her touch made chills shot up my spine. "I need you to come with me." She gently squeezed my hand and gave me that look. I can't take that look!<br>"Fine." I answered.

Her eyes lit up and she gave me a hug. I was shocked. Finally I regained my senses and returned the hug. "Thank you." She whispered.  
>"You have got to stop apologising." I joked.<br>"Common, pull on your hoodie." Elsa said.

**Sorry, kind of short. Blame school, and laziness. I'll finish the fifth chapter as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Elsa! Come back here! **

**Elsa: I am not doing this chapter! You'll have to make me! **

**Jack: It's not that bad. **

**Me: Come back! **

**Jack: Got her! *ties her to a chair* **

**Elsa: Fine. You guys win because of Jack's strong arms. **

**Me and Jack high fives. **

Elsa  
>On the way to the headmistress's office, alot of students eye Jack suspiciously but none of them bothered to ask. Finally, we made it to the office without being caught. "Phew, thank the gods." I said letting out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Oh no, trouble ahead." Merida said pointing to a familiar auburn.  
>"Hans." I said with disgust.<br>"Hey Elsie, what's up?" Hans asked with a wink.  
>"Don't. Call. Me. That." I hissed.<p>

Hans walked towards Jack. "So this is your new boyfriend?" He eyed Jack suspiciously. "Let me see your face." His hand reached for Jack's hoodie. Merida slapped his hand in recorded time. "Looks like Ms. Frizz here doesn't like me." Hans said rubbing his arm.

"Nobody does, go away, shoo." I said pulling open the door.  
>"Not so fast sexy." Hans said slamming the door shut with one hand and the other grabbed my wrist. I tense up at his touch and jumped a little.<br>"Let go of her!" Merida shouted angrily. Too bad she's no match for Hans. Hans pushed her and she fell back.

Jack sprung forward, grabbed his wrist and squeeze it so tight Hans' hand went numb. He let go of my wrist and shouted in pain. Good thing the principal's office has sound proof walls as well as doors. Jack pushed Hans back and stand in front of me protectively. "Don't, touch her." Jack growled.

Hans quickly got up and half run half walk away. "You okay?" Jack asked worriedly.  
>"I-I'm fine, I think." I answered. I knees feel weak and my wrist had red lines over it. Eventually, my knees gave up. Jack quickly grabbed my unhurt wrist and the other hand supported me behind my back.<p>

Merida rushed to my side, put my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Jack, open the door." Merida ordered. Jack pull opened the door and Merida carried me inside. At first Mickey was as happy as ever, then he turned shock.

"What on earth happened to you Elsa?" Mickey asked worriedly.  
>"Long story." I answered.<br>"And this is?" Mickey gestured to Jack.

Jack took off his hoodie and smiled. "Jack Frost, from DreamWorks University."  
>"Is there something you'll like to discuss?" He asked.<br>"Well..." After Jack explained the story, Mickey nodded.  
>"I will contact the D.W.A. headmaster, you may go now, and take care Elsa." Mickey said with a smile.<br>"Thank you." I answered before leaving the room.

Jack  
>All the way back to Elsa's dorm, Elsa's face was blank, she almost looked like a zombie. "You okay Els?" I asked her when we reached her room.<br>"I'm fine, I'll go lie down for a minute." She answered before retreating to her room.

"She's not fine." I told Merida when Elsa is gone.  
>"Ya think?" Merida responded collapsing on the couch.<br>"Not I think, I know." I said sitting down next to her.  
>"Don't you have classes?" Merida asked a little annoyed.<br>"Not until ten, it's eight." I answered.  
>"Get out Moonie, before I fetch my bow and arrow." Merida said.<br>"Okay, I'm out."

I flew off the balcony and to my own balcony, only to find Hiccup with his arms crossed and tapping his metal foot with an eyebrow raised. "Oops..." I said landing in front of him.

"You were at?" Hiccup asked.  
>"W.D.U." I answered looking at the ground in guilt.<br>"When I?"  
>"Pacifically told me not to."<br>"And?"  
>"Sorry."<p>

The whole time, it looked like a father scolding his son, and I'm the older one. In five, four, three, two, and... "You reckless, wild, mad human being, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" Hiccup shouted.

"Not really..." I answered still looking at the ground.  
>"Do you know what the students will say when they find out? You brought her back and slept with her for goodness sake!" Hiccup started to pace around the room, clearly in panic mode.<p>

"Dude, chill out, nobody will find out if we keep our mouths shut." I said trying, and failing, to calm Hiccup down.  
>"I'm trying to keep you away from the drama!" Hiccup shouted. Good thing the walls are sound proof.<p>

After a good ten minute panic attack, Hiccup finally settled down. "Jack, you know how your dad died and why he died." Hiccup said softly.  
>"He died trying save you from a bear, you lost a foot but he didn't make it." I answered.<br>"That's why I have to take care of you for your father." Hiccup put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I at least go see Elsa? She didn't look so well after that H-" I slammed my hand on my mouth.  
>"I'm sorry, who?" Hiccup asked.<br>"Can I go see her tonight?" I asked dodging the question.  
>"Sure, go ahead." Hiccup answered.<p>

Elsa  
>It's ten in the night, I'm still on the couch watching TV. When the credits were rolling there was a tap on the glass door. My head whipped to the balcony and saw Jack once again. I got up and opened the transparent door.<p>

"Why are you doing here?" I asked. Jack didn't answer. He started to look nervous and sweated. "You okay?"  
>"I have something to confess." Jack blurted out.<br>"You cheated during the football game?"  
>"What? No!" Jack shouted.<br>"You're lucky Merida's door is sound proof."

"I don't exactly know how to describe it in words." Jack said blushing red.  
>"Your period started?" I asked jokingly.<br>"EW! Gross!"  
>"Fine, if you can't say it then show me." Right after I finish my sentence Jack grabbed my waist and stare at my lips with hunger, desperation and longing. He did something I never dreamed he would do.<p>

He.  
>Kissed.<br>Me.

What?

**Elsa: EW EW EW EW! **

**Jack: It isn't that bad. **

**Me: Hope you liked this. First Jelsa kiss! **

**Elsa: Get away from me! **

**Me: See you next time. **

**Jack: Common baby... Me: I need to go now. Jack! **


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa  
>I pushed him away, hard. "Out." I said.<br>"Wait what?" Jack asked.  
>"Get out!" I shouted. I pushed him out the door, closed it and locked it. He didn't leave. He just stood there staring at me.<p>

I ran into my room and locked the door. I lean against the wooden door and slowly slide down. What on earth just happened? Did I just kissed a Moonie? He kissed me. He stole my first kiss. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up on the floor, the whole room coted in ice. My eyes widen as I try to open the door. Frozen shut. "Merida!" I shouted.  
>"No, not again!" Merida's voice sounded.<br>"Get Anna!"  
>"Oh, right!"<p>

After ten minutes or so, the room started to get hot and the ice melted. I opened the door with a click and saw Anna and Merida with worried faces. "What happened this time?" Anna asked.  
>"I had a nightmare." I lied. The last time it was like this was the time Hans broke up with me. PS: Everyone but my family knows because I know my dad is rich enough to hire someone to kill him.<p>

"You have fifteen minutes before class!" Merida screamed. What? I glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes to nine, holy god. I ran to bathroom and quickly freshen up. I throw on a pale blue dress with snowflakes all over it and it stopped just above my knees. I pulled on a pair of sky blue ballet flats, grabbed my bag and a toast before zooming out of the dorm. I didn't have time to tie my hair so I let it down. Merida already went without me.

In the first time in forever, I'm late for class. I arrived five minutes late for choir, Mr. Sebastian was in front scribbling on the blackboard. "I'm...sorry I'm...late Mr. Sebastian." I said panting heavily.  
>"I'm letting you go this time Elsa because this is your first time and today is the last day of school so take a seat." Sebastian replied.<p>

"Now class, you need to write a song about yourself for this assignment. It can be what you have now, what you want or something the heart wants but the mind can't have." Sebastian said. "Your assignment is due on the first day of school."

School went by in a daze and soon we were all pack and ready to go. "Hurry up Anna!" Merida yelled while Anna is trying to yanking her luggage out of the cab. We were at the airport waiting for our plane.  
>"Coming!" Anna shouted back.<p>

There was a huge crowd but we managed to squeeze in. I accidentally bumped into someone, someone strong, and fell flat on my butt. "Watch it!" I shouted. I immediately regret it after finding out who he is.  
>"I'm so-" Jack's words were cut short when our eyes meet, again.<p>

He reached out a hand mentioning me to grab it. I knew he wasn't alone so I smacked his hand away. "Shoo Moonie." I'm so glad I took drama classes. The three rushed to my side and Rapunzel helped me up. I dusted my dress and faced Jack.

Last year's figure skating runner up Tooth, her cousin and football player Bunny, her younger brother Sandy, Hiccup, his little sister Astrid and Emmy ran up to Jack. "Mousey." Astrid said.  
>"Moonies." Merida replied.<p>

Anna nervously step near my feet. "Anna, what on earth are you doing?" I asked.  
>"Frost." Anna answered.<br>"Yes?" Jack said.  
>"Not you Frost, frost is spreading from Elsa's feet." Anna explained.<p>

I looked down at the white frost spread out from my feet in flower patterns. "You can't thaw your own ice?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
>"No, you can thaw your own ice?" I asked.<br>"Yap, pretty easy, I might teach you sometime when we're TOGETHER." He said with a wink.

"Really mate, you even pick on Disney princesses?" Bunny asked jokingly.  
>"It's not my fault that she's incredibly sexy." Jack said sending another wink at me.<br>"Jack, we're gonna miss our flight." Emmy reminded.

"The plane to Corona will be leaving in ten minutes, all passengers please board the plane now." A voice boomed.  
>"Oh no! We're gonna miss our flight!" Anna and Emmy shouted in unison.<br>"Common!" I grabbed Anna's wrist, Merida grabbed Rapunzel's, Jack grabbed Emmy's and ran in the same direction.

Jack  
>We managed to board the plane with three minutes to spear. One row has three seats. "Elsa! I don't want to sit with two strangers!" I heard Anna whined.<br>"Fine, I'll sit on your spot." Elsa replied.

After we took our seats in the back, Emmy looked out the window while I lean back on my seat. Much to my surprise, Elsa came and sat beside me. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked.  
>"Because I'm going to Corona." Elsa answered not looking at me. She must feel really awkward since last night.<p>

"Where's Anna, Rapunzel and Merida?" I asked.  
>"In the front." Elsa answered in an annoyed tone.<br>"You mad last night?" I asked.  
>"No, of course I'm not." Elsa answered sarcastically.<br>"Sorry about...making a move on you." We both blush red.

I feel my shirt being tugged and I turned around to face Emmy. "You made a move on her?" Emmy asked.  
>"Maybe..." I almost forgot she was here. Emmy gripped my shoulders and shook me furiously.<br>"Are you mad man?" She shouted.  
>"I'm gonna puke!" I shouted and Emmy let me go.<p>

"I think your brother is mad." Elsa said. This cannot end well.  
>"Hey Elsa, let me tell you, Jack flirts with the whole university and has slept with half of them." Oh god.<p>

"Like I don't know." Elsa answered.  
>"I know right? Everytime I visit his dorm I always find dresses or bras." That's enough. I slammed my hand on Emmy's mouth.<br>"That's enough for one day." I said nervously.

"That was interesting." Elsa said with a smirk.  
>"Shut up." I grumbled.<br>"You are such a pervert." Elsa said.  
>"What can I say, it's in men's nature." I replied with my own smirk.<br>"Yah right." Elsa answered.

After an hour or so, Elsa fell asleep leaning against my shoulder. She looks like an angel when she falls asleep. Emmy fell asleep as well. Her warm hazelnut colored hair act as a pillow between her head and the window. I gently stroke Elsa's hair, careful not to wake her up. Eventually, I fell asleep as well.

*snap snap* I was woken by a snapping sound. I forced my eyes open and saw Emmy in front of me with her phone. My head was on top of Elsa's. Oh god please no. "Emmy, give it back." I said.  
>"Nope, this is useful for blackmailing you when I want to hang out with Jamie." Emmy answered with a smirk.<p>

"Emmy, give it back." I turned my whole body and Elsa's head fell off my shoulder, hitting the armrest.  
>"Ow..." Elsa said rubbing her template with her palm.<br>"Oops, sorry Els." I said.  
>"Aww, you even gave her a nickname." Emmy said.<br>"For your information her nickname is snowflake."  
>"Ooo, a pet name."<p>

"Just give me that piece of metal." I said reaching out for the phone.  
>"I'll make you a deal." Emmy said with a smirk. "If you kiss Elsa I will delete this picture." Elsa's head whipped towards us.<br>"What?" She half shouted.  
>"Yes, a smooch." Emmy said pecking her fingers together.<br>"Queen of Disney and DreamWorks's heartthrob? Are you nuts?" I asked.

"I won't tell anyone about it." Emmy said with mocking innocent.  
>"Attention all passengers, we are about to land, please secure your seat belts." A voice boomed.<br>"Sit." I said locking my own seat belt.

My hand sneak behind her and grabbed her phone. "Hey!" Emmy shouted in protest.  
>"Yes!" I said as I deleted that picture.<br>"Can you be a little more mature?" Elsa said.  
>"If I'm mature than I'm not Jack Frost." I shoot back. Elsa rolled her eyes.<p>

Elsa  
>For some odd reason, the Frosts keep following us wherever we went. We made our way to the waiting hall and spotted a sign that says "Four Seasons and the Frosts". We squeezed through the crowd and found my parents and a grown up version of Emmy.<p>

"Mom, dad!" Anna shouted excitingly.  
>"Welcome back precious." Mom said giving Anna a hug.<br>"Sweetie." Dad gave me a bone crashing hug.  
>"Nice to see you too dad." I replied.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack and Emmy hugging the mysterious woman. "Oh girls!" Mom squealed. "This is Mrs. Frost, these are her son and daughter Jackson and Emmy Frost, they're going on the cruise with us!"

"What?" We all shouted in unison.  
>"We're going on a cruise with them?" Jack asked.<br>"Yes, to Hawaii, isn't that fun sweetie?" Mrs. Frost squealed just like my mom.  
>"With Moonies?" Us four shouted.<br>"Yes." Dad said silencing all of us. "I expect you all to be mature and not let some stupid rivalry get between you, understood?"

"Yes." The four of us agreed. Suddenly, Kristoff and Flynn came out behind our parents and hugged Anna and Rapunzel.  
>"You really for three months with DreamWorks's champion?" Kristoff asked sarcastically.<br>"No." Every Disney answered except me.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"You WANT to spend three months with THE Jack Frost?" Rapunzel shouted.  
>"What? No to the hell. Emmy maybe, but not DreamWorks's heartthrob." I answered.<br>"I thought you lost your Disney's soul." Flynn said in relief.  
>"Ooo, we better get going, the ship leaves in an hour." Mrs. Frost said.<p>

When we ate lunch, I got Merida to sit between Jack and I because he keeps stealing glances at me. After we boarded the ship, Merida and I started unpacking in our shared cabin. "That Frost's eyes are roamin' on ya longer than they should." Merida said in disgust.

"Agreed." I said as I dig through my suitcases for my one piece but all I found was three bikinis. A sky blue one with white snowflake designs on them, strapless, shorts, a white one with dark blue frost on them, a strap around my neck, skirt and a dark blue one with pale blue dolphins, sleeveless, skirt. These are all Anna's birthday presents to m- "Anna!"

"Yes sister dearest?" Anna asked with mocking innocent when she poke her head in.  
>"Where did you put my pale blue one piece?" I asked trying not to strangle my beloved sister.<br>"I might have left it at the academy." Anna answered.  
>"You what?" I shouted.<p>

"I told you, you might meet some boys."  
>"I told you, I'm not interested." I mimicked her.<br>"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Anna begged me with those puppy eyes.  
>"Fine, I'll wear what you brought." I said in surrender.<br>"Yes!" Anna shouted pumping her fist in the air.

After I changed into white one and Merida changed into a dark green one piece, we hit the pool. Once I opened the door I can't believe what I'm seeing. Pitch and Hans. What's worse, Hans flirting with Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa  
>"Anna!" I shouted at the giggling teen.<br>"Yes?" Anna asked.  
>"Who is this?" I asked.<br>"This is Hans Westernguard, we just met." Anna gestured to Hans, that pathetic excuse for a man.  
>"Aren't you dating Kristoff?"<br>"I'm planning to break up with him."

"What?" Kristoff suddenly appeared behind me and shouted.  
>"Sorry but there isn't a spark between us, we can still be friends." Anna said.<br>"Ya're breaking up with Kristoff for that?" Merida asked in disbelief.  
>"He's a human being, not an object." Anna defended.<p>

"Anna, as your sister and best friend, I don't want you to date someone you just met." I said sternly.  
>"You can't date that so call man." Rapunzel said.<br>"Enough!" Kristoff's shout silenced us. "I don't mind if you break up with me as long as you stay safe."

"Are you nuts Kristoff?" I whispered. "You promised me you will do anything to protect her."  
>"And I will." Kristoff said turning to Hans. "She's a great girl, treat her well." Hans hung an arm on Anna's shoulder with a smug smile on his face. Of course, Anna didn't notice.<p>

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna said giving Kristoff a quick hug before continuing the chat with Hans.  
>"That pathetic f*cking b*tch." Merida murmured under her breath.<br>"Tell me about it." I said.

Jack walked up to me wearing a pair of dark blue trunks with white frost. "Hey Elsa...nice outfit." Merida sent a punch to his stomach. "Ow." Jack said holding his stomach.  
>"You got lucky she didn't conjure up a tornado." I said as I walked past him.<br>"I'm just trying to start a conversation." Jack whined.  
>"Well too bad for you." I said sitting down on a seat beside pool and taking out a notepad and pen.<p>

Rapunzel walked up to me. "You guys need to write a song for Mr. Sebastian too?"  
>"Yap, any ideas?"<br>"I'm writing about my day when I was home schooled by Ms. Gothel."  
>"Common, sing it."<p>

Rapunzel took out a ukulele and strum it.

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.<p>

And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
>I'll play guitar and knit<br>And cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<p>

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb<br>Sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the walls some more,  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere.<br>And then I'll brush and brush,  
>and brush and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
>And wonderin' and wonderin'<br>When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night,  
>Lights will appear<br>Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
>What is it like<br>Out there where they glow?  
>Now that I'm older<br>Mother might just  
>Let me go..."<p>

The people who were passing by burst into applause. "You'll get an A for sure!" I said clapping.  
>"Thank you." Rapunzel said taking a bow.<br>"That's my girl." Flynn said hanging an arm over Rapunzel's shoulder.  
>"I still can't think of anything." I said tapping the tip of the pen against my chin.<p>

"It's not that hard, just let it go." Jack said.  
>"I'm going for a swim." I said putting the notepad and pen down.<br>"That's the spirit!" Jack cheered.  
>"You just want to see me in a bikini."<br>"That is only partly true." Merida smacked Jack's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack asked.  
>"For staring at Elsa's ass." I blushed red.<br>"I didn't." Merida raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."  
>"You were what?" I hissed through my teeth.<br>"Nevermind." Jack quickly said.  
>"Try doing that again and I just might freeze your butt off." I said before turning to the pool.<p>

Jack  
>"You just got owned!" Emmy said.<br>"Did not!" I defended.  
>"So did too."<br>"I hate you so much."  
>"I love you too." I groaned loudly.<p>

I got into the pool and saw Elsa chatting with Rapunzel and Merida...and Pitch not far away from them, watching them with an evil grin. He looked at me and his grin widen. I narrow my eyes at him. He's up to something and I don't like it.

Pitch swam towards the three, and so did I. "The name's Pitch Black." He greeted the three. Elsa hugged herself, Rapunzel looked confused and Merida growled at Pitch.  
>"Yeah, hi." I said putting an arm in front of Elsa protectively. The water started to get cold, really cold. "Elsa, you're freezing the water."<p>

Elsa climbed out of the pool and scurried to her bag. I got out and ran after her. She dug through her bag searching for a towel with one hand while the other hugged herself tightly. I tear her hand away from her bag and pulled out a towel from it. I wrapped the towel around her small, fragile, trembling figure and leaded her to her cabin.

"It's okay." I said once we're in her cabin.  
>"No it's not okay, I thought I could just forget him!" Elsa sat on her bed, still trembling.<br>"I'm here for you, always, I promise." I wrapped my arms around Elsa and pull her into a hug. Elsa place her hands on my chest and sobbed into my chest. "Shh... It's fine." I whispered.

She let the towel slip off her shoulders and what she did caught me by surprise. Elsa wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet. When she pulled away I immediately missed the feel of her lips on mine. "I-I'm sorry." Elsa said letting go of my neck.  
>"Why are you apologizing?" I asked leaning forward hoping for another round, or maybe two or three.<p>

"We can't be together."  
>"Why not?"<br>"You understand why." Elsa said pulling her knees to her chest.  
>"I don't care that much." I said placing a kiss on her cheek. Elsa leaned against me, her head against my bare chest.<p>

"I wish it was that easy." She said with a sigh.  
>"Can I have another kiss?" I asked with mocking innocent. She chuckled and her arms snake around my neck, pulling me towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and capture her lips with mine.<p>

Her sweet vanilla flavored lips gently brushed over mine. My hand pressed against the small of her back, desperately want to bring her closer. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. She licked the outline of my lips which I gasped at, giving her the chance to enter my mouth. She sucked at my tongue and moan in pleasure. My tongue rolled over hers, it felt so right yet so wrong.

When I finally got the will power to pull away, we were both panting heavily and blushing wildly. "That was...good." I said.  
>"I better go change." Elsa said getting up.<br>"Elsa..." I whined grabbing her wrist.  
>"It's not like I'm leaving you for eternity." Elsa said rolling her eyes.<br>"It sure feels like it." I pouted. Elsa laughed and kissed my forehead before heading to the bathroom.

Elsa  
>Silly boy, it's not going to take more than ten minutes. After I undressed, I realized I forgot to bring my towel in. "Jack?"<br>"Hmm?" He said in response.  
>"Can you get my towel please?"<br>"Sure." I turned around and threw my swimsuit into a plastic bag. I heard the door squeak open and my head whipped around.

I saw Jack standing there with towel in hand and mouth wide open. I crossed my hands in front of my chest trying to cover up. Jack snapped back to reality and looked away. "Holy shit."  
>"Get out!"<br>"I- um- here." He put the towel on the sink next to the door and closed the door. Did he saw me naked? Oh god oh god oh god! I didn't look that bad, did I?

Jack  
>What the f*ck? That wasn't supposed to happen until after the wedding. She did look pretty sexy if you ask me. Her curves, creamy skin, the size of her breasts- I mentally slapped myself. What are you doing Jackson? Admiring a naked woman? You perverted boy! I sat on her bed and buried my head in my hands. F*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck.<p>

After awhile, Elsa came out wearing a white, short sleeve knee length dress. She took a glance at me and blushed red. I gave her a smirk and her blush deepened. "Like what you see?" I asked.  
>"S-Shut up." Elsa said avoiding my gaze.<br>"Too bad, because I sure like what I saw."

Elsa blushed harder and playfully slapped my shoulder.  
>"I said shut it."<br>"Too bad for you, I can talk all I w-" I was cut off by a sudden contact with cold lips.  
>"Happy?" Elsa asked when she stopped to catch her breath. I just kissed her again in response.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**God! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm a little caught up in life lately. Anyway, finally! A new chapter! **

Elsa  
>My vibrating wrist watch shook me out of sleep. I got out of bed and went out, still in my white, short, strapless nightgown. Me and Jack had been doing this for a month already. We sneak out at midnight and make out. I can't see Jack anywhere so I wait at the railings.<p>

An eerie voice boomed. "Been expecting me?" I turned around and saw Pitch with Jack all tied up in...black sand?  
>"Jack!" I exclaimed. He was struggling to break out of the surprisingly sturdy sand. "What do you want?" I hissed at Pitch.<br>"You." Pitch answered shortly.

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch." I said conjuring an icicle.  
>"Well you should be." Pitch said. With a snap of his fingers, black sand shot out of nowhere. I shot icicles at them but, hey, they're made out of sand. I trapped them in ice but they keep coming. "Give up." Pitch said.<p>

Suddenly, Jack broke out of the black sand. "Wait, how did y-" Pitch didn't get to finish his sentence before Jack's icicle nearly hit him. "You win this time Frost." Pitch hissed before disappearing into a tornado of black sand.

"Jack!" I ran into his arms and kissed him.  
>"Are you okay snowflake?" Jack asked concerned.<br>"What about you? Are you hurt? How did he capture you? What was that sand?" I was filled with questions, and I want answers.  
>"Calm down, I'll explain everything, I promise." Jack assured me.<p>

We sat down on a bench nearby. "I was just coming out of my room when black sand attacked me." Jack explained.  
>"Oh Jack." I said cupping his face in my hands. Jack leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips.<br>"Oh me." Jack joked.  
>"This isn't funny, he could have done something to you." I said worriedly.<p>

"Nice outfit." Jack teased.  
>"Trying to joke off the situation isn't improving my mood." I groaned.<br>"Fine." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you, okay? This important thing is I'm here in one piece." Jack gestured to himself. "Can I have a kiss now?"

I rolled my eyes but kiss him anyway. "I love you so much." Jack muttered between kisses. He leaned against me, forcing me to lie down on the bench. He put a hand behind my head and started to kiss me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. His tongue toyed with my bottom lip, asking for the entrance which I gave. He slightly grazed my teeth before tangling his tongue with mine.

We finally pulled away to breathe. "You've improved." I joked.  
>"Shush you." Jack said nipping at my nose. I giggled.<br>"I gotta go or else Merida will notice." I said getting up. Jack fake pouted which made me laugh. "Get off me." I pushed Jack off myself and stood up.

I got to my cabin but immediately got tied up in hair. The light were switched on and I saw Merida also tangled in hair, Anna standing in front of me and Rapunzel tying hair on me. "What the hell?" I shouted.

"Where are you sneaking out to every night?" Anna questioned.  
>"Nowhere." I answered nervously.<br>"She's lying." Rapunzel said.  
>"Thanks for stating the obvious." Anna said sarcastically. "Now talk." I glanced at Merida and she was shaking her head.<p>

"Fine but I have some deals." I said and Merida's head dropped.  
>"I'm listening..." Anna said.<br>"First, no telling anyone about this." They both nodded. "Second, no freaking out about this." They hesitated but nodded. "Third, you'll untangle me from Rapunzel's hair." Rapunzel pull and I spin before plopping down on the floor.

"Okay, I'm..." The two leaned in. "Dating a Moonie." I said quickly. They blinked twice before their jaws dropped.  
>"What. The. F*cking. Hell!" Anna shouted the last word.<br>"Shh..." I hissed.  
>"What were you thinking?" Rapunzel whispered loudly.<br>"He saved me from sexually harass." I said and they looked at me suspiciously.

"Pitch from the other day...he tried to rape me." I blurted out. Merida face palmed herself.  
>"And you're prince charming on a white horse is..." Rapunzel looked around before whispering. "The winter spirit?"<br>"OMG! It's like a Romeo and Juliet forbidden love!" Anna shrieked.

"And about Hans-" Merida slammed her hand on my mouth.  
>"I think that's enough secrets for one day." Rapunzel said. I took her hand off my mouth.<br>"I had it with keeping secrets from my sister. Anna, Hans is a cheat."

"I know about this whole don't approve of me dating Hans thing, but spreading lies? I thought you were better Elsa." Anna said clearly pissed off.  
>"I dated him Anna." She gasped. "I thought he was nice, but no, he cheated on me with three other girls, THREE for goodness sake!"<p>

"You're lying! Hans won't do such a thing!" Anna yelled.  
>"Everyone but you and your parents know. You can asked the whole school." Rapunzel said.<br>"N-No, you're all lying."  
>"Sorry lassie." Merida took out her phone and showed a picture of Hans in bed with another girl.<p>

"Maybe they were dating." Anna said hopefully.  
>"What ya're about to see is taken when he was still datin' Elsa." She showed her another similar picture but with a different girl. The time in between were only a day.<br>"Maybe they broke up in the morning." Anna said still hopefully.

Merida showed her another picture, also with a different girl and the time in between were also a day. "I'm sorry lassie." Anna's impression turned sad, then angry.  
>"That little b*tch is gonna pay." Anna hissed. Indeed.<p>

Jack  
>Once I opened my door, something hit my head and I blacked out. I woke up to something sticky in my ear. "Ugh! Gross! What's in my ear?" I asked.<br>"Punzie's pet chameleon's tongue." Flynn answered shortly. I shook off the green reptile. I found myself tied to a chair and saw Flynn holding a frying pan, Kristoff and Emmy standing in front of me.

"Um, what the hell?" I asked.  
>"You're sneaking out every night at midnight. What were you doing?" Emmy asked suspiciously.<br>"Um..."  
>"Where were you going?"<br>"Um..."  
>"Wait, do you have a secret girlfriend?" Emmy asked excitingly.<br>"Uh..."

"Ah ha!" Emmy shouted in success.  
>"Who's it?" Flynn asked.<br>"Is it another Moonie?" Kristoff asked sarcastically.  
>"Kris, my man, of course it's a-" Flynn cut himself off when he realized what was going on.<br>"Uh..."

"Who the Mousy are you dating?" Emmy shook me in the chair. She suddenly stopped when realization dawned on her. "Oh..."  
>"Emmy, don't." I warned.<br>"It's Elsa!" Flynn literally jumped onto Kristoff.  
>"You're kidding." Flynn said. Kristoff dropped him on the floor with a loud thump. "Ow."<p>

"Are you mad man?" Kristoff shouted while shaking the chair.  
>"I'm gonna throw up!" I shouted before I really did.<br>"Are you mad man?" Kristoff repeated only louder.  
>"No I'm not! What's wrong with dating your true love?" I asked. They turned quiet.<p>

"I guess there's nothing wrong." Flynn said quietly.  
>"Except that you kept it hush hush even from your sister. You call yourself a brother?" Emmy asked looking offended.<br>"You're dating the Snow Queen." Kristoff said like it's the end.  
>"F*ck that, tell me the details!" Emmy shrieked.<p>

I sighed. Something's never change.

**Yay! The big reveling commence! Like it? Hate it? Please review on what you think and some ideas because I'm all out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm back! There will be alot of Jelsa fluff in this chapter and a surprise character at the end. I know it's not real in reality but I can't resist the fluff! **

**Jack: I like it. **

**Elsa: Pervert. **

**Jack: *grab Elsa's waist and kiss her* **

**Elsa: *making out with Jack* **

**Me: *silence of virgin* **

Jack  
>"So..."<br>"So..."

"My friends and sister all know." We said in unison. We blinked twice before laughing.

"They kidnapped you too?" I asked.  
>"More like hair-napped me." Elsa joked.<br>"Flynn knocked me out with a frying pan!" I exclaimed.  
>"Anna is going to break up with Hans, common!" Elsa pulled me to Hans's cabin by the hoodie. Rapunzel, Merida, Flynn and Kristoff were already there.<p>

We crouched down and watch as Anna approached Hans's door with a pie in hand. "Pie?" I asked. The rest shushed me. Anna hid the pie behind her back and knocked on his door.

"Hey babe, what's u-" Hans didn't get to finish cause Anna mashed the pie in his face.  
>"We're so through!" Anna yelled as Hans tried to get the cream off his ridiculously huge nose.<br>"B-But, how? She was a chicken." Hans asked. He dare call my Elsa a chicken? Wait, my Elsa?  
>"The only chicken here, is you." Anna said calmly.<p>

She walked away but not before giving Hans a good punch in the nose. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." I told Elsa.  
>"I can say for everyone here, us too." Kristoff said in awe. They all nodded.<br>"I got it on video!" Rapunzel announced. "This is going on FB!"  
>"How did I do?" Anna asked.<br>"Great! Better than what I did." Elsa said.

"What did you do?" I asked.  
>"I flipped him over and froze his cock." Elsa answered.<br>"WOW." I said in awe. "How is this better?"  
>"I left out embarrassment and gave him physical pain instead while Anna did both."<p>

"Great, let's hit the-" Anna was cut off by Elsa.  
>"We're reaching Hawaii today." Elsa reminded.<br>"Oh no, my-"  
>"I already helped you pack." Elsa said again.<br>"Shoot." I said as I remember my own luggage.  
>"I packed your bags too." Elsa added. I let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Wait, that means-"  
>"Yes Jack, race cars boxers, seriously?" Elsa laughed.<br>"Shut up." I grumbled while the others laughed.  
>"Kids! Time to go!" Mom's voice called.<br>"Coming!" I shouted back. "Let's go already."

"You do know that half of your boxers are inappropriate, right?" Elsa commented.  
>"Common." I said and scooped her up bridal style.<br>"JACK! Put me down!" Elsa shrieked and grabbed my collar.  
>"Not after a kiss." I said playfully.<br>"Put. Me. Down." Elsa hissed.  
>"No!" I said stubbornly.<p>

"Excuse us for a moment." Elsa said to the rest and they left. "Jack..." Elsa whispered in an extremely sexy voice that made my insides melt. She gently nibbled my ear and trailed kisses down my neck, kissing and suckling all the way. "Letting me down yet?" Elsa asked pressing her breast against my chest. I shook my head quickly, trying to shake myself back to reality. Elsa leaned in and briefly brushed her lips against mine teasingly. I leaned in but she scooted away with a smirk. "Put me down and I'll give you a big kiss." She purred. I growled lowly but that didn't wipe the smirk off her face.

I pressed her back and roughly pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her hungrily like a predator that haven't eaten for weeks and her lips are my prey. Elsa's eyes widen in surprise but quickly recovered and kissed back. I bit her bottom lip and forced my tongue into her mouth without permission. She met me half way and our tongues intertwine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling us closer. Before we could overdo it, Elsa pulled away.

"Jack, we...need to...stop before...it gets...out of hand." Elsa panted. "If we keep...going, I'm not sure...I could stop." I nodded and put her down but still holding her close. "We should go now, they're waiting for us." Elsa said. She wiped off the smudged lipstick and combed her fingers through her hair. After we got our luggage, we met up with our families near the exit.

"Did you get attack by a bear?" Emmy asked.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, what happened to you?" Mom asked.  
>"What are you-" Then I noticed. I had lipstick marks and hickeys on my neck, my cheeks were red and my hair was messier than usual. "Um, I DID get attacked by something."<p>

"Oh! You got attacked by Elsa!" Emmy squealed.  
>"Shut up Em!" I hissed.<br>"You two are dating? That's great Jack, I love her!" Mom said.  
>"Mom..." I whined.<br>"Don't be shy Jack, you were just making out in the hallway!" Mom said.  
>"And I'm pretty sure you guys would be making love if you didn't stop." Emmy teased.<p>

"Emmy!" Mom exclaimed. "Watch that mouth young lady." The captain said something about the ship was closing the shore and we met up with the Mousey at the resort.  
>"Hey Jack." Elsa greeted.<br>"Hey beautiful." I greeted and gave her a kiss.  
>"Get a room!" Merida complained.<br>"Who get a room?" Elsa's father asked returning from the reception desk.

"Flynn and Punzie." Elsa said pointing at the couple making out. Her father chuckled and Elsa let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Don't think I don't know about you and my daughter." He warned me and walked away. I gulped.<br>"What's wrong?" Elsa asked innocently.  
>"Nothing, let's get to our rooms." I replied nervously.<br>"There's a small problem." Elsa's mom said. "There's only four rooms."

"Then Merida, Flynn and Kristoff in a room, mom, dad and Mrs. Frost in another room, me, Emmy and Punzie in a room and Jack and Elsa in the last." Anna ordered.  
>"How about Merida and Jack switch places?" Elsa's mom asked.<br>"No! Because me and Punzie want to gossip with Elsa but Merida keep interrupting!" Anna complained.  
>"Okay okay darling, we'll go with your idea." Elsa's dad said giving in.<br>"Yay!" Anna cheered.

Even I know that Elsa don't gossip. "Okay, the adults' room is 305, Merida, Kristoff and Flynn are 306, Anna, me and Emmy's room are 307 and Jelsa's room is 308." Punzie said passing out the keys.  
>"Jelsa?" Elsa asked.<br>"It's your ship name, duh." Anna said.  
>"Right..."<br>"Jacky like it." I said jokingly.  
>"You're so adorable." Elsa said pinching my cheeks.<br>"Yes I am." I agreed.

We entered our room and I was stunned. There's a high definition flat screen TV on the left wall, a hot tub in the middle and a king size bed with a nightstand on either side on the right. The bathroom has a huge square bathtub for two and there's also a small kitchen unit.

"Wow." I said in awe. "Is this for a honey moon or something?"  
>"Technically it's a room for a couple." Elsa said putting her suitcase on the bed.<br>"I guess I'll have to buy Anna ten boxes of chocolate." I joked putting myself on the bed.  
>"Don't regret it Mooney!" Anna shrieked poking her head in.<br>"You were eavesdropping on us?" Elsa asked.  
>"Maybe." Anna answered guiltily.<p>

"No chocolate." Elsa said.  
>"But-"<br>"No. Chocolate." Elsa said sternly. Anna sighed in surrender.  
>"Fine, me, Punzie, Merida and Emmy are going to the beach, the boys are going to the arcade and the adults are going to the club. Where are you guys going?" Anna asked.<br>"All I wanna do is lay in the hot tub with my queen, naked." I said earning a punch from Elsa.

"We'll join you at the beach after breakfast." Elsa said. Anna nodded and headed out. "What was that?"  
>"The truth." I answered.<br>"Well, I like the truth." Elsa said stripping off her white hoodie, revealing a blue see-through tank top showing her creamy bra.  
>"I like what I'm seeing." I said pulling Elsa onto the bed. "And where this is going."<p>

Elsa pulled off my shirt, leaving me in a white tank top. "You are so well built." Elsa whispered into my ear. "Can I see more of you?"  
>"Anything for my queen." I whispered back. Elsa yanked off my tank top and started on my pants but I stopped her. "I think I'll need something in return." Elsa grinned and pulled off her shirt. "God you're so sexy." I said burring my head in the crock of her neck.<p>

I dragged my tongue down her throat and planted a kiss between her collar bone. "Jack..." Elsa moaned. I dragged my tongue south and stopped at her breasts.  
>"May I?" I asked. Elsa chuckled and unhooked her bra, leaving it hanging loosely in a sexy way. I gripped the strap with my teeth but somebody had to ruin the moment.<p>

"Jack, do you have-" Emmy stopped and her eyes widen. "Sun...screen." I panicky pulled the covers over Elsa and myself. "Sorry, wrong timing!" Emmy apologized and rushed out, slamming the door behind her.  
>"That went well." Elsa commented. I growled and kissed Elsa's exposing breast. "Jack, we have to go." Elsa said pushing me off her.<br>"But I never got to see you naked." I whined.

"Jack, you have seen me naked." Elsa reminded.  
>"That was under different circumstances." I shoot back.<br>"But still, you've seen me naked." Elsa said hooking up her bra.  
>"Common Elsa..." I whined.<br>"No." I gave her the puppy eyes that always work on my mom. "That doesn't work on me." I groaned into my pillow while Elsa went into the bathroom.

She came out wearing a sky blue bikini with snowflake designs. "I'm over it." I said giving Elsa a kiss.  
>"Go change." Elsa giggled. I changed into a pair of sky blue trunks with a white snowflake printed on a corner. When I came out, Elsa had sunglasses on and her towel tied on her left hip with a bag on her shoulder. "Common, there's a restaurant by the beach." Elsa said. I throw on a t-shirt and followed Elsa to the beach.<p>

We sat down and a waiter came over. "I would suggest the Couples' Breakfast set for you." He said flipping to a page. There are four pancakes, two sausages, an omelet and a pineapple smoothie with two straws. I glanced over to Elsa. Her eyes was fixed on a picture of a couple feeding each other.  
>"We'll have one." I ordered. "You want anything else?" I asked.<p>

"Jack, this isn't-"  
>"It is necessary, you got anything you want to add?" I cut her off. She shook her head shyly. "That'll be all." I said to the waiter. After the waiter left, I turned to Elsa who was blushing slightly. "Shy are we?" I teased.<br>"Shut up." Elsa grumbled. For the corner of my eye, I saw a group of guys staring at Elsa like she's a prey. They talked for a moment and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came walking towards us with a smirk.

"Hey." The guy greeted.  
>"Um, hi." Elsa replied awkwardly.<br>"I'm Justin, currently twenty four, and I was wondering if you would like to join me and my gang tonight at the nightclub." He said.  
>"Uh, no thank you Justin." Elsa declined.<br>"Common, it'll be fun." Justin urged.  
>"No, I'm good." Elsa replied. Justin gripped Elsa's wrist. "Hey!"<p>

"You are coming with me." He hissed.  
>"No she's not." I said removing Justin from my girl.<br>"You want a fight little man?" Justin threatened. He was a few inches taller than me so that gave him an advantage.  
>"Enough!" Elsa shouted in a queenly voice. "I will not have a fight in MY resort!"<br>"Your resort?" Justin laughed. "You're just a girl that happens to be sexy and smart."

"Well, then you must not know my name. I'm Elsa Lucy Winters, the heir to The Winters Corporation." Elsa announced. That wiped the smirk and the colour off Justin's face.  
>"I-I'm so sorry Ms. Winters." He apologized and ran back to his group.<br>"You own this resort?" I asked.  
>"Kind of, my family owns 75% of the resort." Elsa said sitting down.<br>"Close enough."

The waiter came at that moment with our food and the bill. "I'm paying." I said.  
>"Too late, it's paid." Elsa said handing the waiter a card. The waiter took a look at the card and the colour was drained out of him.<br>"Of course Ms. Winters." The waiter said and left.  
>"You can really scare them." I commented.<br>"I didn't scare them, it was what my dad can do if they did anything to me." Elsa said picking up her fork and knife.

"I thought I was supposed to feed you." I teased. Elsa blushed a deep crimson and shyly ducked her head.  
>"I-I guess..." Elsa said shyly.<br>"Say ah." I said holding the fork with a piece of the pancake. Elsa hesitated but opened her mouth anyway. She bite off the piece and gave a small moan. I smirked.  
>"It's your turn." Elsa said waving the fork with a piece of sausage on it.<br>"My pleasure." I said eating the sausage.

Elsa giggled cutely at me. "You're so adorable." She sighed.  
>"So are you." I said pressing my forehead against hers. Just as our lips were about to meet, a shout interrupted us.<p>

"JACK?" Hiccup.

**Me: I can't resist the fluff! **

**Jack: Shoot Em! Worst timing in history. **

**Elsa: This is rated T. **

**Jack: Then can we make a one-shot on what if Emmy didn't interrupted? **

**Me: *silence of virgin* **

**Jack: I'll take that as a maybe. **


End file.
